Bonden's Bind
by Darkfaery64
Summary: Coxswain Barrett Bonden fears he's been at sea too long when he finds himself drawn to Will Sheppard, Able Seaman. But Barrett fancies lasses and always has! Could it be that there's more to young Will than meets the eye?
1. Barrett's Lament

Summary: Coxswain Barrett Bonden fears he's been at sea too long when he finds himself drawn to Will Sheppard, Able Seaman. But Barrett fancies lasses and always has! Could it be that there's more to young Will than meets the eye?

A/N: Rated R for language, violence, and _het_ sexual situations. This story is based on the film _Master and Commander: Far Side of the World_, the theatrical version as well as deleted scenes available on the collector's edition DVD--a must for Billy Boyd fans!

Disclaimer: This little tale is just for fun and is not intended to infringe upon anything owned by anybody anywhere.

**Chapter One: Barrett's Lament**

Barrett Bonden did his best to ignore the thousand distracting sounds surrounding him below deck and concentrated on the book Doctor Maturin had given him. Ignoring the good-natured jibes of his crewmates was a bit more difficult. But if they wanted to remain ignorant illiterates all their days, that was their problem. He was going to learn to read properly if it killed him.

"'Diseases Most Usual Among Seamen by Doctor S. E. Maturin," he murmured to himself. "AN examination of Existing Conditions _with particular attention_ given to the Pervasive Corrupting Influence of the GROG ration.'" What in blazes does he mean by that? Grog never hurt nobody. Every sailor knew it was good for the heart.

"Hello, Mr. Bonden."

Barrett started at the sound of Will Sheppard's voice in his ear. "You should know better than to sneak up on a man when he's readin'."

The boy knelt down next to him and smiled apologetically. "Sorry, sir."

"And what did I tell you about that? The 'sirs' are up there," pointing in the direction of the Captain's Quarters.

"Sorry--Barrett."

"Glad you're here, Will. What's this mean?" He pointed to the one word that was preventing him from fully making sense of what the Doctor was getting at.

"'Pervasive'?" Barrett nodded. Will shrugged modestly. "I think it means 'widespread'." He didn't think, thought Bonden, he knew, but the boy was too kind to make him look completely stupid.

"Oh yeah," Barrett murmured. "Makes sense now. Thanks."

"You're doing very well, sir--Barrett," Will said. "It's hard at first, but it'll be second nature before you know it."

Barrett looked dubious. "I've been meaning to ask, who taught you to read so well?"

"My father. He was a ship's surgeon. Not so clever as Doctor Maturin, to be sure, but clever in his own way. Oh, before I forget…" Will emptied a good portion of his grog ration into Barrett's cup, then grimaced. "I couldn't drink it if the Captain himself ordered me to." Will flashed him a shy smile as bright as the moon. "Good night, sir. I mean, Barrett."

Bonden sighed heavily as he watched the boy make for his hammock, then emptied his cup. He'd been at sea too long, that's all there was to it.

William Sheppard had joined the _HMS Surprise_ not a month before, but the lad had already proved himself an asset to the crew. He was a quick-witted, sure-footed boy, who wasn't afraid of hard work. He claimed to be sixteen, but Bonden guessed he was fourteen if he was a day. He was a handsome lad with bright green eyes, much like himself at that age.

That didn't explain why Bonden's cock did a little dance every time he laid eyes on the lad.

He had been at sea for most of his life and had seen a thing or two, but he had never bent over for nobody, in spite of several profitable offers. He wasn't about to ask a lad almost half his age to bend over for him. He needed to dock somewhere--anywhere--purchase a nice, big whore and bury himself in her tits for a few days.

Since that was likely months away, Barrett had no choice but to take matters into his own hands--or more accurately, hand--before he couldn't even think about going to sleep. There was no such thing as privacy on a man-o-war, but a seaman could find a quiet corner if he knew where to look. He went on deck and stashed himself as far away from the watch as he could. As he inhaled the night air and listened to the calm water splashing against the hull, he mentally cleansed himself of any impure thoughts of his fellow.

He tried to think of the beautiful native girls who traded exotic fruits, and sometimes themselves, for the wares England had to offer, but it was finally the fresh, earnest face of young Sheppard offering himself to Bonden that make the Coxswain come. Crushing guilt washed over him, but at least his balls didn't ache anymore.

To be continued…


	2. A Dangerous Declaration

**Chapter Two: A Dangerous Declaration**

Monotonous. That was the word Doctor Maturin often used to describe the ship's unvarying routine. It almost made a man anxious for battle. Lucky Jack Aubrey was certainly itching for action. The _Surprise_ had received word that the French gunner, _La Pucelle_, was raiding merchant ships and had attacked the _HMS, Cherub_, almost sinking her. It had fallen to the _Surprise_ to find the ship, sink her, or take her as a prize. 

Bonden was at the helm, trying to stifle a yawn. It was almost noon, but the fog was still so thick, he could hardly see two feet in front of him. He smiled as he recalled that Will was below deck in the sick-berth, out of this damp weather. When Barrett had discovered that Will had served as a loblolly boy under his Surgeon father, Barrett passed on the information to Dr. Maturin. The doctor was always after the captain to send him more help and was able to get the young man reassigned. 

Barrett's motives were not completely altruistic, another word he'd learned from the doctor. In fact, they were damned selfish--not to mention dangerous. It was safer down below and Barrett trusted the doctor to make certain the young man stayed safe, since Barrett's duties prevented him from doing so. Still, Bonden found his sense of duty beginning to slip away until all there was left was Will Sheppard's smile. 

Noon was called to the captain by Lt. Pullings, followed by eight strokes of the ship's bell. The Boatswain piped to dinner and the crew tucked into their rations of pork and pea soup. Soon after, the crew received their grog rations on deck and brought them to the mess below. 

Bonden was relieved at the helm by Mr. Wilde and was looking forward to a nap before his next watch, but first he had something important to do. With his own grog ration in hand, he went below and retrieved the special item he'd acquired a week before--a mango. He examined it before he wrapped it in a kerchief and wished he had given it to Will sooner. The _Surprise_ had traded goods with the locals off the coast of West Africa last week. Barrett traded a beaded necklace he'd bought in Spain a few years before for the mango. He had planned on saving the necklace just in case he met a nice lass and decided to give up the sea and settle down, but as the years wore on, that dream seemed increasingly unlikely. Will's health was more important than some silly dream. Truth be told, Will was quickly becoming the most important thing is Barrett's life. He closed and locked his sea chest as the men started to sing:

_Farewell and adieu to you, gay Spanish ladies,   
Farewell and adieu to you, ladies of Spain,   
For we've received orders for to sail to old England;   
But we hope very soon we shall see you again._

Mr. Warley's loud, off-key voice nearly drowned out Will's sweet tenor, but Barrett strained to hear it. Bonden's smiled turned to a frown when Will poured his grog ration into Joe Plaice's cup. The old seaman laughed, then patted Will on the back and drained his cup. Will was a generous lad--too generous. Grog, rum mixed with water, not only provided the fluids a sailor needed, but the lime juice mixed in it prevented scurvy. Barrett knew Will's generosity came from an intense dislike of the brew, but he was bound to fall ill if he didn't drink it. 

When the song was over, Barrett managed to catch Will's eye. He jerked his head and the lad dutifully left his comrades for a private chat with the Coxswain. Barrett touched the boy's shoulder and led him to an empty alcove. He unwrapped the kerchief and presented Will with the mango. 

Will's eyes lit up as Barrett had hoped they would. "Where did you get it?" 

Barrett put a finger to his lips. "Never you mind. Just eat it, sooner rather than later; it's starting to turn. You've got to stop giving away your grog ration before you get sick."

Will looked up at him sheepishly. "I'll stop giving it away if you agree to share this with me."

Barrett sighed. "That's what I mean. You don't have to offer the shirt off your back to make friends."

"You know I don't give away my grog ration to make friends," Will protested. The hurt in the young man's voice cut straight to Barrett's heart.

Barrett put a hesitant hand on Will's shoulder. "Some make think you do and try to take advantage."

"But not you," Will replied sweetly. "That's why you must share it with me."

They waited until after dinner and the next watch was called on deck before they cut into the precious fruit. 

Barrett spent an inordinate amount of time cutting the mango into two unequal sections (Will would have the larger half if Barrett had to feed it to him himself). He groaned inwardly at the enticing mental picture that suddenly formed in his head. "How are you getting on in sick-bay?"

"The doctor's assistant, Mr. Higgins, hates me, I think," Will said with a wry grin. "I'm forever emptying buckets and when there aren't any to empty I find myself wishing there were, just to escape his scowls. Dr. Maturin means to take me on as an apprentice; he has me dressing wounds already. I sewed up that gash on Mr. Nagle's hand this morning, if you want to have a look at my tailoring skills. Mr. Higgins was none to happy about that, I can tell you."

Barrett snorted. "He's probably afraid you're his replacement, as well he should be. He's a villain, that one. Tried to cheat Slade out his grog ration by pulling a worm out his throat. Turns out he stole the worm from Dr. Maturin, hid it in his hand and just pretended to pull it out. You're clever, but you're honest--" Will turned away with a strange look on his face. Bonden took it for modesty. "Higgins should be shaking in his shoes. You'll make a damn fine Surgeon's Mate someday."

Will smiled shyly at the praise, but was obviously pleased. "Thank you so much for putting a word in for me. I can manage well enough on deck, but I'm a better loblolly boy than a seaman, being so small." He met Barrett's eyes and for the first time, Bonden noticed there was a hint of dun in the green irises, with tiny flecks of gold. 

Barrett handed him his portion of the mango with a look that said he'd best not argue. Bonden put the fruit to his lips, but waited until Will took his first bite. The young man closed his eyes as he chewed, no doubt savoring the tart flavor. Will laughed when a bit of the juice escaped his mouth and ran down his chin. Barrett absentmindedly licked his lips and had to stop himself from dabbing the sweet fluid from Will's face. 

When Will met his eyes again, Barrett recognized what he saw there. It mirrored his own disturbing thoughts about his mate, but Will's eyes were full of joy--and love. "I've never had such a friend as you, Barrett. I can never repay you for your kindness, but I mean to try."

Now it was Bonden's turn to look away. "You don't owe me nothin'--anything." 

"It isn't out of a sense of duty that makes me want to." Will leaned toward him and touched his bare forearm lightly. Barrett's whole body jumped as if he'd been struck by lightening. "Don't you see? Everything I have is yours. All you need do is ask."

Barrett pulled away. "You don't know what your saying--"

"I know my heart, Barrett," Will whispered. "It belongs to you."

Barrett's own heart was pounding in his chest; excitement mixed with anger until he thought it would burst from his chest. Why was Will--_his_ Will, he silently confessed--doing this to him? The lad was too young to realize what his declaration would mean for both of them. It would likely destroy them if Barrett gave into his desire. And he would, of course. His unconditional surrender to Will was just a matter of time. He suddenly wished that _La Pucelle_ would attack and he would have his heart cut out by a French sword, anything that would stop the pain this impossibly beautiful young man was causing him.

Barrett's private torture was interrupted when whichever gods were listening to his lament granted his wish.

The _Surprise_ was under attack.

To be continued…

_Gay Spainish Ladies_ is a tradition sailor's song, sung in the film.


	3. Don't Ask, Don't Tell

**Chapter Three: Don't Ask, Don't Tell**

The French frigate, _La Pucelle_ emerged from the thick fog and managed to fire a volley before the _Surprise_ recovered and launched her own damaging counterattack. By luck or by skill--likely a combination of both--Mr. Hogg sent his shot smashing through _La Pucelle's_ mainmast. The rigging prevented it from toppling immediately, but topple it did, followed by the roar of the triumphant English and their cannons, in that order.

By contrast, the occupants of the cockpit were dismally unaware of the ship's impending victory. The wounded languished on the floor or were propped up against wooden beams awaiting what treatment Dr. Maturin and his mates could provide. Mr. Padeen, the loblolly boy, offered drink to those who could still ask for it and self-conscious words of comfort to the dying. Amidst the screams of broken men, the stench of blood, and the sound of sand scraping under his shoes, Dr. Maturin noticed that there was something very odd about Mr. Sheppard.

The young man was a godsend, of that he was certain. While Maturin and Higgins tended to the severely wounded, Mr. Sheppard was left to deal with the more superficial injuries that allowed otherwise fit men to return to duty. Stephen told himself he should just thank the good Lord and leave it at that, but his innate (some would say relentless) curiosity would not allow it.

Perhaps it was because Stephen had been more interested in the results of Mr. Sheppard's work to only now notice that the boy had rather small hands for a sailor. When Will discarded his blood-filled shoes, Stephen couldn't help but remark to himself that Sheppard's feet were unusually small as well. But it was the young man's compassion and natural bedside manner that struck Stephen as positively…

_Womanly_. Maturin closed his eyes and sighed.

Against his nature, as well as his better judgment, Stephen abruptly suspended any further mental inquiry into the mystery of young 'Mr.' Sheppard. The boy had proven himself a fine assistant and Stephen desperately needed his help. Right now, that was all that mattered.

The _Surprise_ managed to cripple _La Pucelle_ which was now listing badly to larboard. Captain Aubrey was just about to give the order to board the French frigate when the enemy fired a last desperate shot.

The cannonball ripped through the binnacle box near the helm, destroying the ship's compass. The blast sent chucks of sharp wood flying through the air. Barrett did not feel the large splinter imbed itself into his cheek, but suddenly he could see naught but red out of his right eye. Captain Aubrey stared at him in alarm and barked an order to a sailor beyond his limited field of vision. "Mr. Wilde, take the helm! Mr. Sloane, get Mr. Bonden to the cockpit, now!"

Barrett went to touch his eye, half expecting to feel an empty socket in its place, but his hand was firmly stayed. He felt a cloth being tied over his eye and cheek, then strong arms guiding him to sick-bay. The pain finally reached his brain, sending his head swimming and his stomach lurching. At least he would be able to see how Will was getting on, he thought giddily, through his one good eye.

Will rushed to Barrett as soon as he saw him, relieving Mr. Sloane of his burden. The boy's brow was furrowed with worry. "Everything's going to be fine, Barrett," he said unconvincingly, his gentle voice catching in his throat. "I'm going to look after you." Will helped him to sit in a chair. "Dr. Maturin! I need your help."

It seemed Barrett waited an hour before the doctor finally came over and removed the makeshift bandage, soaked with blood. Barrett was relieved to discover that he could still see out of his right eye, though his vision was still blurred with red. He looked down and saw the chunk of wood sticking out of his cheek.

"Close your eyes, Mr. Bonden," the doctor ordered calmly.

With a last glance at a smiling Will, Bonden complied. He felt the light tug of the doctor's finger's gripping the splinter, then the brief, but excruciating pain of its removal. Immediately, the pain was dulled by a clean rag pressed hard against his cheek.

"When bleeding stops, Mr. Sheppard, make certain the wound is clear of any stray splinters, then you may stitch him up. Be sure to use the finest needle and thread you have. Make the sutures small and as close together as you can, to minimize scarring. We must do all we can to preserve what little beauty Mr. Bonden possesses." Barrett peeked out of his left eye to see the corners of the doctor's mouth curl into an impish grin.

"Don't you listen to him," Will whispered. "You're quite handsome and you will continue to be so, don't you worry."

The feel of the boy's breath on his hypersensitive skin made him forget his pain, but it also made his groin stir. He clenched his fist to stop himself from stroking Will's smooth cheek. "I trust you with my life, Will; I know you'll do a fine job." Truth be told, Barrett would rather have had the doctor for his tailor, but Maturin had more serious business to attend to. After a quarter of an hour, the bleeding had stopped. As Will inspected the wound, Barrett noticed a tear running down the boy's cheek.

"No tears," Barrett whispered. "It's nothing."

Will wiped his face on his bloodied sleeve. "You could have lost your eye."

"But I didn't. Save your tears for those who deserve it."

"I've cried for them too. Mostly on the inside, otherwise I can't see what I'm doing."

Barrett grinned, then wish he hadn't as a sharp pain shot through his face. "You'd best dry up directly before you start stitching me up. You heard what the doctor said; I can't afford to get any uglier."

It turned out that Barrett's apprehensions about Will's ability were unfounded. The stitches were perfectly small and close together, just as the doctor instructed. Barrett doubted Maturin could have done a finer job. By the time he was able to return to duty, _La Pucelle_ had been secured and repairs on both ships had already commenced. He was grateful for the distraction the hard work provided. Even as he toiled, Barrett daydreamed of Will lying on a clean, white bed, his arms outstretched and welcoming. Bonden imagined himself standing beside him, unable to claim his lover, his whole body wracked with the torment of unfulfilled love and lust.

For an entire fortnight, Barrett had to report to sick-bay daily so Will could examine his wound. The pain of the gash on his cheek was nothing compared to the torture of the boy's touch. On the fourteenth day, Will removed the stitches and pronounced Barrett healed. The boy stroked his cheek and whispered, "As handsome as ever."

Barrett only just managed to excuse himself before Will could see his rock-hard cock straining against his trousers. After Bonden ducked into private alcove and quickly stroked himself to release, he resolved to put a stop to this game Will was playing this very night.

When the middle watch was called, Bonden was relieved at the helm. He climbed below deck and gingerly navigated his way through the scores of gently swinging hammocks until he reached Will. He put his hand over the boy's mouth, immediately awakening him, and hissed in his ear. "Come with me."

There was no safe place for their midnight meeting, so Barrett led Will to a tight corner on the quarter deck, far enough away from the Captains Quarters to not be seen, but close enough so their words would be drowned out by the raucous laughter of the officers gathered there for fine wine and conversation.

Barrett turned on the boy and let his anger carry his words. "I'm going to say this once, so you'd best listen. You just keep to yourself and I'll just keep to myself." Barrett took the lad by the shoulders and shook him. "I don't want you! I ain't no nancy-boy, do you hear me!"

Will shook his head while tears streamed down his pretty cheeks. "Please, Barrett… please, forgive me."

Bonden's determination faded with Will's plea. All Barrett wanted to do was kiss his tears away. Furious tears welled in his own eyes as he shook the boy again. "If you truly loved me," Barrett croaked, "you'd let me be."

Will's body was soon wracked with sobs. Bonden had to keep the boy quiet, otherwise he would be sure to rouse the whole ship. So Barrett did the only logical thing he could think of and covered Will's soft mouth with his own.

At once Will's cries were silenced and Barrett finally gave into his sinful passion for the boy. By mutual, unspoken agreement, they skipped the sweet teasing kisses that new lovers usually engaged in, instead devouring each other with their mouths. They both knew their time was precious. Buggery was a hanging offense; it would not matter that Barrett had not used the boy. If they were caught kissing, the captain would have no choice but to call for a court martial.

Barrett thrust his tongue into the boy's willing mouth. Will reciprocated timidly at first, but soon the lad was wrestling Barrett's tongue for supremacy. Barrett held Will tightly, not caring if he bruised the lad's slight body. Will, in turn, pulled at Barrett's hair and dug his fingers into the Coxswain's back. Barrett's hands traveled down Will's back to his buttocks, which were surprisingly plump given the boy's size. Barrett felt his hardening cock pressing against the lad's hip, but didn't feel anything against his thigh. He withdrew and regarded his lover with confusion.

Understanding gleamed in Will eyes, but Barrett's questions were answered by another. "Do you love me, Barrett?"

"I do," he breathed. "May the Devil take me straight to Hell for it."

Will unbuttoned his shirt and revealed his chest, bound tightly with a long strip of muslin. Barrett's eyes grew wide, a blissful smile crossed his features as he fell to his knees and pressed his head against his--_her_ breast. "Praise the Lord!"

She ran her gentle hands through his hair "I'm so sorry for deceiving you. Please forgive me."

He raised his head and looked into her beautiful eyes. How could he not have seen the truth before? "I will if you tell me your name."

She smiled, her tears flowing anew. "India. That's where my parents were when I was born." She put her arms around him and pressed him to her chest. Barrett took in her sweet musky scent, so relieved he started to weep. He knew they couldn't tarry much longer, but he was determined to explore as much of her body as he could before they were forced to go below deck. While he kneaded one soft buttock in his hand, he slipped his other between her legs and rubbed her through her trousers. He smiled. She was a woman, all right.

India tightened her embrace and leaned over him, breathing a muffled cry against his shoulder. She moved her pelvis back and forth against his hand, her breathing becoming more erratic. Barrett stood up and claimed her mouth again as he slipped his hand inside her trousers. With a sigh she lowered her head and buried it in his chest. Then she brought her own hand down and brushed it against his hardness. Barrett remained silent, but threw his head back, anxious to have his own need tended to. He quickened the circular motion of his fingers against her sex until he felt her body jerk and her teeth sink into his bicep.

She looked up at him apologetically and mouthed, "I couldn't help myself, you taste so wonderful."

He smiled, and his shoulders shook with quiet laughter. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her so she could whisper in his ear. "I wish to taste more of you, but I promise not to bite this time."

India got down on her knees and untied the laces of his trousers. He stayed her hand and shook his head.

"I want to," she mouthed.

Barrett was so hard his cock hurt; Any further objections stuck in his throat. India gently freed his cock, but the cold night air did nothing to dampen his desire. She seemed unsure about what to do next, so he took her hand and wrapped it around the shaft demonstrating with his own hand how tight she should grip him. He started moving his hips back in forth, more than satisfied with the feel of her hand around him. Apparently, his ecstasy was not enough for India. She placed the tip of her tongue on the head of his cock, then opened her mouth wide and allowed him to thrust his cockhead inside her.

Other women, namely whores, had done such things for him before. But India was no whore. With a flush of embarrassment, he realized she must have overheard him and his crewmates discussing the more enjoyable aspects of shore leave. There was something wrong with a fine woman like her on her knees before him, particularly since he loved her with all his heart. That didn't prevent him from coming harder than he ever had into her mouth.

India coughed against his leg and wiped her mouth with her kerchief. Barrett helped her to her feet and kissed her tenderly. He embraced her for one last precious moment, whispering inadequate words of adoration in her delicate ear.

It was pure misfortune that Dr. Maturin decided to leave Jack's party early and stumbled upon Mr. Bonden and Mr. Sheppard. He was quite drunk, but sober enough to see more than he cared to. The couple did not see him and when they finally parted, Stephen gave Mr. Bonden quite a start when he stepped out from the shadows.

Before Bonden could speak, Maturin raised his hand. "Not a word, Mr. Bonden. The less I know the better. But man, you must be more discreet. And for god's sake don't--"

"Sir?"

Stephen was about to say, 'don't get the girl pregnant,' but that would be an admission of guilt on his own part. "Just be careful. I know nothing of this, understood?"

"Understood," the Bonden replied with a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir."

"Don't thank me, Barrett," Stephen said wryly. "You're playing with fire."

"I know," he said with a resigned smile. "But it can't be helped. We're in love."

Stephen rolled his eyes and snorted. "Yes, well, I'm certain the captain will be quite touched by that at your court martial. Good night, Bonden."

Maturin was gratified to see a healthy glint of fear suddenly shining in Barrett's eyes. "Good night, sir."

To be continued…


	4. India's Treasures

A/N: I blame Bollywood and the many hours I've spent watching Hindi music videos for the next two chapters. My interpretation of the Devadasi, a system of religious prostitution in India, is completely romanticized and bears little resemblance to the actual practice.

**Chapter Four: ****India****'s Treasures**

The _Surprise_ managed to make a full recovery, though it took several weeks to refit the ship; they were forced to make port in Madagascar to replace the damaged mizzenmast. In the meantime, _La Pucelle_ was sold and the prize money was distributed among the crew, just in time for shore leave in the magical city of Bombay.

Since their first romantic encounter, Barrett had been very careful not to be seen alone with India too often. It pained him, but they couldn't afford to attract any more unwanted attention. At first, Barrett was afraid that India would give him grief for it, as any woman might; but he soon realized that she was still the same clever, steadfast person she always had been. She understood as well as he the heavy price they would pay if their relationship was discovered.

At least they could still enjoy each other's company in the presence of their fellow mates. India sat next to Doudle with her back against her sea chest, as she darned her best shirt and laughed at the rough jokes of the other seamen. Barrett had to remind himself that she had been at sea, disguised as a boy, since she was a child and was used to such talk. Barrett was jealous of Doudle's nearness and angered by his vulgarity. He stopped himself from draining his cup too quickly, lest he get drunk and say something dangerously stupid.

"Just think, Will" said Doudle. "A day and a half from now we'll be in the arms of some gorgeous Indian whore. And they're no regular ones, neither. They're game for anything all on account of this whore goddess what makes 'em. What do they call themselves"

"Devadasi" Barrett replied"but most of the whores in Bombay aren't like that."

"But they're still game for anything" laughed Nagle. "I suppose you'll be keeping your special place to yourself, Barrett."

"I told you, I'll not be welcome there again. I just got" he risked a glance at India. "-lucky."

Nagle nudged India's shoulder. "Last time the _Surprise_ sailed to Bombay, we all was on leave just strolling through the marketplace, on the lookout for a nice place to invest our wages, when this old woman comes our way. All the Indian men stopped what they were doing and started bowing to her. One geezer threw himself on the ground and kissed her feet. Then she walks up to Barrett, the lucky bastard. She put her hands together and bows, muttering some Hindi gibberish"

"Namaste" said Barrett. "Means 'hello'."

Nagle shrugged. "Whatever. Then she says, 'One awaits you who would teach you the art of love. Are you willing to learn?' He stares at her for a second and says, 'Yes, please.' And then he goes off with her."

India met his eyes. "You went with her, just like that" Barrett had to strain to hear the ring of jealousy in her voice, but it was there.

Barrett grinned. "There was something about her. I got the feeling I'd regret in more ways than one if I'd refused." 

"There was something spooky about the old witch" Doudle agreed. "We found a merchant who spoke English and he told us that the old bat runs some fancy whorehouse that only princes and admirals get invited to. But to make their goddess happy, they have to invite a poor man once every full moon. Barrett's kept what happened very close, but he came back a changed man."

"For the better, I hope" India smirked.

"Strictly a matter of opinion. To this day he's not told a soul what he saw" He flashed India a leering smile. "Or did."

"Or had done to him"

Barrett's mates laughed heartily, but he felt himself simmering to a boil. "That's enough in front of the lad."

Doudle clapped India on the back. "You won't be a lad much longer, eh Will? You can come along with us. We'll make sure you have a grand time."

India must have sensed Barrett was about to blow and excused herself with an awkward smile. "I need to use the head."

"Don't break anything now, William" called Nagle. "You'll be needing it later"

India actually did have to use the head, but was grateful to escape the closeness of below deck. It was so hard to be near Barrett, but not to _be near_ him. She ached for the chance to feel his arms around her again. She touched her lips recalling the feel of his mouth on hers and his calloused hand between her legs. India brushed her own hand against her sex and groaned.

She took some pleasure in Barrett's jealousy and protectiveness toward her, but it just wasn't enough. They had hardly spoken privately since the night she revealed herself as a woman and they had not touched at all. She was looking forward to shore leave and the promise of time alone with him; she was also anxious and afraid that she would be a terrible disappointment to him. He deserved a 'real' woman who actually knew what to do with herself. India had been so awkward with him. She had even bitten him for pity's sake!

Her fears were somewhat allayed when during a quiet dogwatch the next night, she managed to take him aside. "What did happen at this secret place of yours? Why did the old woman choose you" They weren't alone for long. Slade and Doudle overheard India's question and joined in on their conversation.

"Go on, Barrett, answer the lad" said Slade, rubbing his filthy hands together with anticipation. "He's got to learn sometime."

Barrett sighed. "All right, sit down and shut your gob. This place was more of a temple than a brothel"

"But they still got whores there, right" Slade asked.

"Aye" Barrett told him"but they call themselves 'courtesans'."

"What's a courtesan" India asked, unable to keep the worry out her voice. Fortunately, her mates didn't notice, except Barrett, of course.

"A whore who charges double" answered Doudle.

"You wish" Barrett replied. "You'll not make enough in a lifetime to get one of them to choose you."

Slade scowled. "So what made you so bloody special"

Barrett looked at India and shrugged. "Hindus don't believe in heaven or hell like a proper Christian. They think a person lives over and over again until they become perfect. The old woman, Vidya Devi's her name, she told me that as a man's soul get older, he also gets poorer. Anyway, their goddess thinks it's only fair to give pleasure to poor old souls every so often while they make their money pleasuring rich young ones."

"And you're a poor old soul if I ever saw one, Barrett" Doudle laughed. "I'll not argue with that"

"Well, tell us" urged Slade. "What'd they do to ya"

Barrett leaned forward as his mates did the same. He regarded each of them in turn before he fixed his green eyes on India. "They taught me how to pleasure a woman."

India felt a sharp, delightful pang shoot from her sex to the top of her head and back again. Slade and Doudle glowered at Barrett in annoyance.

"Is that all" Slade said with disgust.

"There's nothing to it, Will" added Doudle. "You tell her you love her before you roll over and go to sleep. Even if you don't, they like to hear it anyhow."

Barrett shook his head as they two men left them. Slade and Doudle joined the other men in a song; Barrett took the opportunity to whisper in India's ear. "I want to show you everything they showed me, the first chance I get."

India kept her expression even as she whispered back. "I'm afraid I'll be a disappointment to you."

"Codswallop" he replied with a smile. "You couldn't disappoint me if you tried."

India grinned back, then joined her mates in the chorus:

_A sailor from Dover, from Dover he came  
He courted lovely Sally and Sally was her name;  
But still she walked so lofty and her fortune was so high,  
That she on a sailor would scarce cast an eye._

To be continued…

_Proud Sally_ is a traditional sea shanty.


	5. Shore Leave

**Chapter Five: Shore Leave**

The _Surprise_ docked in Bombay early the next morning. India and her crewmates received their wages from the Paymaster and were released from duty. Her excitement at the prospect of shore leave and the fulfillment of Barrett's promise was dampened somewhat when he whispered, "Wait for me here," and rushed off without her.

Nagle, Warley, and Doudle encouraged her to accompany them on their search for loose women, but she politely begged off. "I'll just stay here and read for a while." They took her refusal for lack of nerve, so with good-natured laughter and several claps on her back, they left her.

She sat on deck looking down on the busy Bombay docks as goods were being loaded and unloaded on a myriad of ships, including the _Surprise_. Just beyond the docks, she saw the colorful stalls of a market, but no Barrett. With a pang of disappointment, she tried to enjoy the fresh air and one of Dr. Maturin's nature books. Every time she thought of Barrett her eyes welled up with tears, then she pinched herself on the arm and told herself to dry up. He told her to wait, and wait she would. _He'll be back soon._

Barrett rushed into marketplace and tried to hire a rickshaw to take him where he needed to go, but when he told the driver his destination, the Indian laughed and shooed him away. He was forced to travel there on foot. He finally arrived an hour later, sweaty and panting, at the most exclusive brothel in Bombay.

The whitewashed temple was dotted with a delicate floral design and topped with rounded turrets. It was surrounded by meticulously tended gardens. The line of fruit trees and palms were broken only by a lazy river flowing to the south.

He wiped his brow and adjusted his uniform, suddenly disheartened. This had seemed like the perfect way for him to finally be alone with India for a few hours, but now he wasn't so sure. He couldn't bear the thought of taking her to a common whorehouse for the night. She deserved the sacred beauty of the temple, even if it cost him ever penny he had, but what if Devi didn't remember him and sent him away? Barrett heard the sound of girlish laughter in the garden and risked a timid, "Hello."

A woman he instantly recognized as Chandra (how could he _ever_ forget her!), rushed to him. She was as beautiful as he remembered. Her blue silk sari clung to her lithe figure. Her long, dark hair was uncovered and cascaded down her back and breast. Her arms and neck were festooned with gold; her hands and feet were decorated with the henna designs they called mendhi.

"Barrett!" she said brightly, embracing him and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

He regarded her with surprise. "You remember me?"

"You are the only Englishman I have ever liked," she said sweetly, slipping her arm through his. "I am sorry but I have no free gifts to bestow today."

"No, that's not why I'm here," he said quickly. "I wish to speak with Vidya Devi. I brought money, all I have."

Chandra nodded and led him inside. In the grand hall, women as beautiful as Chandra danced while customers lounged on silk cushions. Even though their movements were suggestive, even openly sexual, they weren't bawdy like those of an English music hall dancer. These dancers were elegant and playful.

Barrett imagined that the men in the audience were deciding which women they would bed tonight, but he knew it was the women who would do the choosing. He was too mesmerized by the dancers to notice a rear-admiral sitting to his left. The man turned and regarded Barrett with disdain. Barrett gave him a hasty salute which seemed to irritate the officer all the more.

"I thought you said this was an exclusive club, Devi?" puffed the admiral. "But here you are letting common sailors in?"

Vidya Devi, an old woman garbed in a voluminous orange silk sari was helped to her feet by a gorgeous young attendant. With a clap of her hands, the dancers stopped. "He was an invited guest, as are you. Do mind your manners, Admiral."

Barrett's felt his heart in his throat as he prayed the admiral wouldn't take his anger out on him, now that he was so close to having his desires fulfilled. Devi clapped her hands again and the admiral was lulled back into the trance the dancers expertly weaved. Devi approached Barrett slowly, supporting her old body on a gnarled bamboo cane. "Your invitation has expired, young man."

Barrett removed his hat and put his hands together awkwardly. "Nameste, Devi. I know I'm trespassing, but I had to see you. I have a great favor to ask you that I'm willing to pay dearly for…" Barrett reached in his pocket and pulled out a small purse full of gold and silver. Devi took it from him and weighed it in her hand. It was all the money he had in the word, but he suspected his purse was still far too light for Devi to even consider his request.

"You are bold," she said, "even for an Englishmen. What is this favor you would ask of me?"

Barrett took a deep breath and explained his dilemma. Devi laughed with delight as he told his tale of forbidden love and mistaken identity. When he fell silent, Devi opened Barrett's purse and removed one gold sovereign, then handed him the remainder. "I will grant this _one_ favor, Bonden. A more enchanting story I have not heard in an age."

He bowed to the old woman again to show his gratitude. "Shall I fetch India now?"

"_India_, what a strange name for an English girl." Devi shook her head. "No, I will…fetch her. You will take a bath and after that you will take another. Then you will wait until she is ready."

It had been three hours since Barrett had left the _Surprise_. Every second waiting for him was agony for India, for she found it impossible to concentrate on the doctor's book; she kept looking up every few minutes to check and see if he had returned.

When she looked down upon the dock this time, she saw an old woman dressed in rich orange silk with a dozen gold bracelets on each wrist. She was leaning on a bamboo cane and looking up at India with a cunning smile.

Instinctively, India knew Barrett had sent her. She grabbed her hat and straightened her smart blue coat then scrambled for the gang-way.

"You are William Sheppard." the old woman said. It was not a question.

India removed her hat and inclined her head. "Yes, Ma'am."

"I am Vidya Devi." Another sly grin. "Come with me…boy."

As soon as they had cleared the dock, Devi let out a boisterous belly laugh. "What fools these Englishmen are! I would have seen through your disguise if I were a blind woman. Your very scent gives you away as a female. You must be a jewel indeed for them to overlook the obvious."

"But no one knows I'm a woman except for Barrettand you," she replied with alarm.

Devi shook her head. "I would not be too sure about that, _Mr._ Sheppard."

Waiting for them was a private barouche driven by a Hindi man wearing traditional garb and a top hat. With a broad, toothless smile he helped them in and whisked them off to the temple and Barrett.

Devi grinned at India's sharp intake of breath when they arrived. St. Paul's in London was certainly grander than this, though not nearly as interesting or inviting. She covered her mouth in surprise when she realized the statues along the temple's lintel were of Hindi men and women in impossible intimate positions.

India was disappointed when she was met, not by Barrett, but by two young Hindi women, dressed as richly as Devi.

"This is Chandra and Paro," Devi said. "They will prepare you to meet your lover."

"Prepare me?"

"Of course," said Chandra. "You do not wish him to see you like this?"

India shrugged. "He sees me like this all the time."

"Exactly," said Devi in a tone that suspended any further protests. "Don't worry, child. You are in good hands."

Chandra and Paro were so elegant and graceful, not at all like the whores India had seen at other ports-of-call; dirty, painted women bursting out of the top of their corsets, who pulled up their skirts as the sailors passed, by way of advertisement. The charming sound of their bangles jingling on their arms was all the advertisement these beautiful women needed.

These ladies were painted also, but it merely enhanced their considerable natural beauty. On their hands and bare feet were intricate designs of lotus flowers and peacocks, surrounded by paisleys, scallops and curls. "Are those tattoos?"

Paro looked up at Chandra. "No," Chandra answered. "It is mendhihenna paint. It fades with time."

"Shall we paint her hands and feet?" Paro asked with the excitement of a wee child.

"No, Paro, no mendhi," Chandra said with a hint of sadness. "It will not fade for a fortnight and it will give India away as a woman."

With a consoling pat on her head, Paro took India's hand and the two women led her to a large room with whitewashed walls, covered with paintings on silk of even more detailed drawings of couples engaging in the act of love. The floor was strewn with bright pillows, with a low canopied bed at one end of the room and a hand painted screen in the corner. As they brought her behind the screen, India was cheered at the sight of a steaming bath waiting for her.

They indicated that she should undress. India did so reluctantly. If Paro and Chandra had not treated her with such graciousness, she would be sure they were laughing at her behind her back. She was certain she looked ridiculous next to their beauty. She took off her kerchief and threw it on the floor, not wanting to soil the fabric stool next to her. India then turned from them, unbuttoned and removed her shirt. She looked up and saw them marveling at the muslin she always wore tightly bound around her breasts. Paro untied it and with a girlish giggle she pulled it, turning India around and around until she was released from the fabric. India put her hand on Chandra's shoulder to steady herself. All this was making her dizzy.

The strangeness of the surroundings and the hypnotic beauty of these women overwhelmed any feelings of embarrassment. India finished undressing and they helped her into the hot bath, the first she'd had in months. The water was perfumed with sacred lotus blossoms floating on top. Paro and Chandra massaged her back as she washed herself. Every touch down her spine seemed to awaken a part of her body until her entire being was both relaxed and energized.

After a half hour or so, India reluctantly stepped out of the luxurious bath and dried herself off. Chandra and Paro dressed her in a sari of red silk, with bangles on her wrists, bells on her ankles and around her waist. When India finally saw herself in the mirror, she had to touch her reflection before she could believe it was actually her.

"You are a great beauty underneath all that dirt," Chandra said.

India laughed, but didn't doubt Chandra's sincerity. She wouldn't have used the phrase 'great beauty', but she confessed she did look quite pretty. Who would have thought such a thing possible? India shook her hips shyly to hear the bells ring, then giggled and covered her face.

Paro laughed lightly, then stood on the toes of one foot with her arms raised elegantly, swinging her hips back and forth. She smiled and pointed to India indicating that she should do the same. India shook her head, but Paro would not be put off.

India attempted to mimic Paro's movements, spinning this way and that, stumbling over her awkward feet, certain that she looked a great fool but not caring a whit.

When she saw a blue and white blur in the doorway, she stopped abruptly, almost pitching herself on the floor. "Barrett!" Tears welled in her eyes; he had never looked so handsome. His uniform was cleaned and pressed and his face was clean shaven. His wavy flaxen hair was combed back into a neat pigtail, though a few stray locks framed his face and forehead. "My, but you clean up nicely!" He opened his mouth to reply, but no sound came out. Something about his expression made India want to cry. "You'd best speak up or I'll put my trousers back on."

Barrett shook his head slowly. "No you won't. Not ever."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, we're going to tell the captain the truth. Today…now! I'll not let you put yourself in harm's way again."

Paro and Chandra excused themselves, but not before Chandra whispered in Barrett's ear. "Your time is short. Do not waste it."

"It's not up to you, Barrett, "India reminded him. "You're not my husband!"

"I want to be!" He took a few steps forward, but hesitated. "I love you."

"I love you, too," India replied. "That's why I'm begging you to reconsider. If you tell the captain, he _may_ allow us to marry before he ships me back to England. Then I'll sit and wait for you, praying I'll see you again someday. The three hours I waited for you today were torture. Don't make me wait for years... or forever."

"We'll go back to England together," said Barrett. "I'll probably be mustered out of the service for this."

"If you're lucky. And what will either of us do on land? This isn't me! It just fancy dress. I'm a sailor, like you. It's all I know." India reached her hand up to the veil on top of her head to rip it off, but the tinkling of the bangles on her wrist stayed her hand. With a sigh she dropped her arm to her side.

It was not lost on Barrett. "You like yourself like this, don't you?"

"I look a great fool," she said, twisting the veil fretfully in her hands.

Barrett closed the distance between them and put his hands on her shoulders. "You look beautiful and you know it."

India slipped her arms around him and rested her against his shoulder, gazing up at him with her bright hazel eyes. "Please don't send me away."

Barrett held her close and kissed the top of her head. He couldn't promise her he would never tell the captainfor her own safety, but he didn't want to spend what little time they had left arguing about it. "I don't want to send you away. I want you here with me."

He ran his hands over the veil that cascaded down her back, then he held her at arm's length so he could get a good look at her. The alluring red choli she wore showed off her bosom to great advantage and bared her midriff. He put his hand on her flat belly and fell to his knees onto a soft cushion before him. He placed tender kisses on her flesh, enjoying the contraction of her taught muscles at his touch. He reached around and undid the ties of her choli. India stood still, but held his gaze as he removed it,

To think such beautiful, perfect breasts had to be hidden under a strip of worn muslin! He cupped them in his hands and squeezed them gently as India began to squirm in obvious pleasure. He teased each nipple in turn with his lips and tongue causing her to gasp and squeal.

"Is this what Chandra taught you?" she breathed.

"This is only the beginning." Barrett pulled her down to him so she straddled his lap. She put her arms around his neck and rubbed her sex against his growing cock, arching her back to increase the contact. His eyes fluttered closed as he gave into it, but he brought himself back reminding himself that her pleasure came first tonight. He met her eyes and smiled. She certainly looked pleased so far.

Barrett put his hand on her buttocks to stop the glorious movement of her pelvis, then claimed her mouth in a fierce kiss, placing his other hand on the back of her head. He thrust his tongue deeply inside her mouth; she tickled and entwined his tongue with her own. He caressed her bare back and breasts, and ran his hands through her short hair. He felt her untie his kerchief and unbutton his shirt. Her lips left his as she trailed sweet kisses along his jaw line and neck; her hands were all over his chest, then frantically pulling his shirt out of his trousers. She was doing it again, letting his pleasure take precedence over her own. Well, he couldn't let her get away with that!

He picked her up, her legs still wrapped around his waist, and flipped her onto the low bed on her back, eliciting a small scream of surprise, followed by laughter. He hovered above her, appraising her body once more. Her exquisite breasts, delectable belly, well-defined arms from years of hard work, a tattoo of a fish on her left bicep

Barrett's brow furrowed in consternation. "You have a tattoo!"

"So do you!" India took the opportunity to pull off his shirt and pointed to his right bicep. It was of a mermaid at the ship's wheel.

"I was drunk," he protested.

"Well, I was sober," she replied. "It's a dolphin, for good luck."

He smiled as he traced the design with his finger, then kissed it. "You are a sailor."

"Till the day I die."

His smile faded. Barrett kissed her again, harder and more urgently this time. He fumbled with her skirt ties for a moment before she pulled them off herself. He gazed at her again, naked except for the thin silk veil that framed her face and shoulders. His cock was straining against the confines of his trousers almost painfully, which was made even worse when India brushed her hand against him.

"There's plenty of time for that, my love." He took her hand and gently placed it on her sex, guiding it in circular motion against herwhat did Chandra call it? _Pearl_

The very first thing Chandra taught him was about self-love. Any lad knew how to bring himself to release, but women often didn't know how to please themselves. Truth be told, it had never occurred to Barrett that women could feel pleasure like a man until Chandra had showed him how mistaken he was. They took longer to stir, but once roused they could enjoy several releases to a man's one.

India started to moan and squirm. With a mischievous grin, he briefly lay on top of her and kissed her softly on the lips, then on her neck and between her breasts. He ran his tongue down her belly, then sat back and lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders. He caressed each in turn, kissing her inner thighs. India laid back with her eyes closed and a contented smile on her face. When Barrett finally placed the flat of his tongue against her pearl, her eyes snapped open as she let out a strangled cry.

Barrett gazed up at her. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Not if you know what's good for you!" India replied.

He dived between her legs again, alternately sucking and licking her. She pulled up her knees and spread her legs to give him better access. She pulled at his hair and called out his name in between her moans. Barrett gently inserted a finger inside her. Her muscles were so tight and gripped his finger as he brought her nearer to the edge. She started to move her pelvis up and down thrusting his finger in and out of her. Barrett placed his hand on her stomach and pulled her skin taught as redoubled his efforts. Soon, India was arching her back and screaming out his name.

As soon as India recovered from her orgasm, she thanked Barrett enthusiastically. She tackled him and placed dozens of sweet kisses on his lips, face and chest. Then it was India's turn to enjoy the feel of his body. She ran her hands through the light dusting of hair on his chest, grinding her sex into his hardness. Barrett gripped her buttocks again to stop her delicious movements.

"Don't you like that?" she asked.

"Of course I do!" he laughed. "I just don't want to come yet."

India looked up at the pictures on the wall, then at Barrett. "Do you want to be inside me?" she asked in a timid whisper.

"More than anything," he breathed.

Copying the posture of the woman in the little painting above their bed, India tucked her legs underneath her and leaned backward in an arch. Barrett took her hands and stretched her arms over her head. Even though she was opened to him, he used one hand to guide himself inside her. India winced in pain, but smiled up at him encouragingly. Barrett remained still for a few moments to let her get used to the feel of him inside her, then he rocked them both gently.

Their eyes locked as he started to thrust himself inside her. Her eyes fluttered closed, and her breath became ragged. He had waited so long for this. She felt more wonderful than he could have imagined. He stopped abruptly when he noticed tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"Am I hurting you?"

"On, no," she whispered. "It's just…I never imagined I would ever have someone like you to love me."

Barrett covered her mouth in a deep kiss, trying to convey the depths of his love with his body. He began moving inside her again. India pulled one of her hands away from his and started rubbing herself between her legs. His thrusts became quicker and harder; she moved with him, crying out as she approached another peak.

"Wait for me," he begged. Suddenly, Barrett felt his whole body explode as he came inside her. The muscles of her cunt contracted as India climaxed with him.

"Damn!" he said against her shoulder.

India stretched out her legs and put her arms around him. "What's the matter?"

He gazed at her apologetically. "I should have pulled out before I"

"It's all right," she told him. "You can't get a girl pregnant her first time."

"Who told you that?"

India regarded him sheepishly. "Doudle."

"Oh, well, it _must_ be true," Barrett replied, rolling his eyes. "Don't worry, if you doif you are…we'll manage."

India was silent for several moments. "Barrett, if I do get caught, I'll not breathe your name. Promise me you'll not volunteer it."

"Promise that I'll abandon you?" He shook his head resolutely. "No, if you get caught, we'll go down together."

India smiled uneasily and kissed him. "Then I best not get caught."

To be continued…


	6. Casualty of War

**Chapter Six: Casualty of War**

"Mr. Bonden. Mr. Bonden!"

Barrett whipped his head around to face the captain. "Yes, sir?"

"Take the cotton out of your ears, man," Aubrey said gruffly. "Set a course for south south-west."

"Aye, sir," Barrett replied. "South south-west. Sorry, sir."

It was a quiet dogwatch, approaching midnight. Aubrey and Bonden were the only two at the helm. Mr. Hollom was fore with the rest of the men on duty, keeping watch. Aubrey rose from behind his table covered with a map of the East African coast and stood behind his coxswain as he turned the wheel. "Is their something bothering you, Barrett?"

"No, sir," he said quicklya little too quickly. "Right as rain, sir."

"Then why in blazes have you been so bloody preoccupied since we left Bombay?" A sudden realization hit the captain. He had seen that look on many a sailor's face before and probably looked that way himself on occasion, whilst pining for his beloved Sophie. "Don't tell me you've gone and fallen in love with some local girl?"

Beads of perspiration broke out on Bonden's brow as he turned from the captain and focused his wavering attention on the compass. "Oh, no, nothing like that sir."

Aubrey got the distinct impression he was being lied to. It chafed, but he wasn't about to order the man to reveal the truth about a personal matter. "Whatever this 'nothing' is, Bonden, it best not interfere with your duties. Do I make myself clear?"

Bonden nodded smartly. "Yes, sir."

After his watch, Barrett went to meet India in the supply room near sick-bay as he had promised, but she wasn't there yet. The memory of the passion they had shared in Devi's temple made him hope she'd never show herself again. Sometimes he wished he'd never laid eyes on 'Will' Sheppard in the first place. There had been other girls, passionate nights, and tearful goodbyes, but nothing like the present ache that was tearing his heart in two.

India arrived a moment later and greeted him with a kiss which he only half-heartedly returned. She ignored the slight and wrapped her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. Barrett tried to will his arms to stay at his sides, but they rebelled and embraced her luscious body, but only briefly.

India withdrew, her eyes filled with worry. "What's wrong?"

"We've got to stop this, India," Barrett said gently, but firmly. "The captain's beginning to ask questions."

"About me?" she asked with alarm.

"No," Barrett replied, once again aggravated by her death-grip on her identity as a boy. "He knows something's eating me up inside. If we keep meeting like this, were bound to get caught." Barrett almost told her about his conversation with Dr. Maturin, but that had happened months ago. It would only upset her to know that he had kept it from her.

India looked up at him with those lovely greenish-brown eyes. "You don't want me anymore?"

Barrett was silent for several minutes before he answered. Of course he wanted her. His desire for her consumed his every waking moment and invaded his dreams. It would destroy them both if he couldn't find the strength to resist her. "Not like this," he managed to whisper. "If you would just tell the captain the truth"

"I told you why I can't do that!" she said. "I thought you understood. I love you, but being a sailor is all I know."

"If you really loved me, you'd" Barrett stopped himself, but India completed the sentence for him:

"Act like a proper woman?" India shook her head and spread her arms wide. "This is who you fell in love with." Tears began rolling down her cheeks. "And now you want to change me into something I'm not. I love you the way you are; why can't you do the same for me?"

Barrett touched her cheek, regretting his words, but knew they had to be said. India pulled away from him and went below deck.

The sound of a sailor crying himself to sleep was a common enough sound, so no one took notice of Will Sheppard's tears. _How could Barrett be so cruel_? Perhaps now that he had bedded her he was no longer interested. He was just using her posing as a boy as an excuse to be rid of her. Good girls didn't let a man take his pleasure until they were married. He was punishing her for her weakness, but there were worse punishments for a woman of loose morals, she thought as she drifted off to sleep…

India awoke to a wave of nausea. _It must be __four o'clock_. She climbed out of her hammock, careful not to disturb Nagle who was sleeping just inches from her. She crawled underneath the swinging hammocks and just made it above deck before she vomited over the side of the ship. She wiped her mouth with a shaking hand, immediately feeling better. The nausea might have abated, but a feeling of impending doom soon replaced it.

India had been relieved when she started bleeding a bit about a week after she and Barrett had made love, but it was only a little blood, not the regular moon flow she was accustomed to. And then she started feeling sick to her stomach early in the morningevery morning. As if that weren't enough, India felt dizzy and irritable most of the time. She hadn't been around many women in her life, but she recalled one woman, the wife of an officer who had served with her father on the _HMS, Intrepid_. She had had the exact same symptoms when she had gotten pregnant.

Part of her wanted to tell Barrett, but what if she was wrong? Would he even care now that he made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her anymore? She would hide it as long as she could, then she would go to the captain herself and concoct some story about a strange man she met on shore leave. She would keep Barrett's name out of it completely. The worst Captain Aubrey could do to her was ship her back to England. India would figure out what to do next when she got there.

"Been vomiting again, Mr. Sheppard?"

"Nothing to speak of, sir," the young sailor replied. "Breakfast was especially dreadful this morning."

Sheppard turned from Dr. Maturin and began inventorying the surgical instruments and bandages. Stephen shook his head. How long could he wait before he forced an examination and revealed the girl's identity? She had been vomiting almost daily for the past week and she was losing weight. It had been a month since shore leave in Bombay. Theoretically, there could be a hundred reasons why Miss Sheppard was ill, but Stephen knew in his gut her 'illness' was an early sign of pregnancy.

Stephen unlocked the cupboard where he kept the laudanum and pulled out a tin of his favorite biscuits. "Here, nibble on these when you're feeling queasy, they'll help settle your stomach."

Sheppard reluctantly took the tin from him. "I can't"

"Please, Will. You're wasting away." Stephen grinned. "If you fall ill, I'll be left with Higgins."

She laughed and opened the tin, gratefully biting into one of the sweet digestives. "Thank you, Doctor."

Over the next month and a half, Barrett treated 'Mr.' Sheppard just like any of his other crewmates, hoping that India would come to her senses. India locked the pain of his rejection inside her, while doing her best to hide her pregnancywhich meant starving herself. She ate just enough to keep up with her duties and not a morsel more. The child growing inside her would not be starved though, and fed on what little reserves her body had.

During meals, Barrett gave her stern looks to compel her to eat, but India turned from him, no longer caring what happened to her or her child.

Next to rats, cabin boys were the lowest form of life on a sailing ship, but even these humble creatures had their time-honored traditions. It was customary for the newest boy to climb to the top of the mizzenmast and down again, hopefully without getting caught; though a boy who came out of it with a few stripes on his back was well thought of indeedamong cabin boys, that is.

"Go on then, Sunny," ordered the most senior cabin boy, Joseph Mercer.

Sunny glanced at the men in line for their dinner ration of grog, then his fearful eyes traveled up the mizzenmast. Sundeep 'Sunny' Turner was the son of an English sailor and an Indian woman. The captain had agreed to take the boy on in Bombay at the behest of his mother who had seven other mouths to feed.

"You ain't afraid a' heights, are ya?" teased James Donal.

The trembling Sunny shook his head and started climbing the rope ladder. He almost made it to the crow's nest when he looked down and froze. Then he began to wail pitifully for his mother. The other boys scattered and made it below deck before the men nearby realized Sundeep was stuck. It wasn't long before a gaggle of sailors encircle the mizzenmast.

Barrett was at his post, unable to join the throng. "Someone should go up after him."

"Boy got hisself up there, he can get hisself down," Slade replied.

"The Lord helps those what helps themselves," Joe Plaice added.

"Come down from there, boy!" The Master-at-arms demanded. "I'll whip your hide raw when I get me hands on ya!"

"Well, Master Allen, if that doesn't get him down, nothing will," Doctor Maturin said sarcastically as he pushed himself to the front of the crowd, with Higgins and Sheppard in tow. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not have to put the boy back together again if he falls." With a loud harrumph, the doctor shooed some of the spectators away and would have started climbing if he hadn't been pulled back by India.

"T'isn't right for you to climb up there, Doctor," she said. "I'll fetch him."

Maturin started to protest, but the rest of the crew nodded in agreement. Stephen turned and caught Barrett's eye. Barrett looked as if he was about to say something, then looked down. With a sigh, Maturin moved back and allowed the girl access to the ladder.

Sheppard reached Sunny in a matter of seconds and was able to calm him enough to convince him to climb onto her back with his arms wrapped around her neck. The boy was small and ill-fed, so was easy enough for India to bear. She descended the ladder as quickly as she could with her burden. The boy must have looked down again because he began to scream in terror. Instead of clinging to her, he started to kick and squirm, trying to get a hold of the rigging. India tried to quiet him again, but the boy's fear got the best of him.

Sunny's hands couldn't find a hold and he fell, but was deftly caught by Mr. Higgins. India wasn't so lucky. When the boy slipped, she had tried to grab hold of him and lost her footing. She fell ten feet onto the deck; her crewmates were too busy congratulating Higgins on his catch to catch her. It was a wee painful, but it wasn't the first time she had fallen from aloft. India was still in one piece and able to stand on her own. She waved away the helpful gestures of her crewmates. "I'm all right, thanks."

From the helm, Barrett called, "Will, are you all right, lad?"

She gazed at Barrett, touched to see the caring and concern in his eyes. "I'm fine, really."

"Even still, have the doctor look you over," said the captain, who had just joined the crowd. "I once knew a sailor who fell from aloft, but didn't know he had broken three ribs until one of them punctured his lung."

"Quite right, Will," said the doctor. "I'll have a look at you below."

India's mind raced as she wondered how she could possibly escape an examination, when a sharp, stabbing pain spread through her stomach, causing her to double over. She bit the insides of her mouth so she wouldn't cry out, but the men crowded around her with concern. Barrett even left the wheel to Mr. Wilde without leave and rushed to her side.

"What's the matter?" he asked, putting an arm around her shoulder.

"It's nothing Barrett" Another painful stab stopped her protests, then a gush of blood escaped from between her legs and ran down her thighs.

The captain and her crewmates looked on in horror, as Barrett hollered for the doctor in a near-panic.

"Mr. Bonden, help this man below." Barrett stared at Captain Aubrey and opened his mouth to speak.

Before Barrett could reveal the truth, India declared: "I'm not a man." Barrett caught her eye, but she looked passed him at Aubrey. "You'll find out soon enough, Captain, so you may as well hear it from my own lips. I'm a woman."

Aubrey's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You're a _what_?"

To be continued…


	7. Estrangement

**Chapter Seven: Estrangement**

Dr. Maturin carried India to sickbay with Higgins' help, leaving Barrett to face the wrath of Lucky Jack Aubrey. It had been a still, sunny day, but suddenly angry storm clouds filled the sky and a cold wind whipped through Barrett's hair making him shiver.

"Mr. Bonden," Aubrey began with forced calm. "Mr. Hollom has just informed me that you deserted your post. Is this true?"

The ineffectual midshipman glanced at Barrett apologetically and skulked back to his watch .

Barrett stood at attention. "It is, sir."

Aubrey grunted his displeasure. "And does this uncharacteristic behavior have anything to do with the mystery of Miss Sheppard?"

Barrett nodded and looked down at his feet. "It does indeed, sir."

"I thought it might," Aubrey said coldly. "Come with me, Bonden."

Maturin ordered Higgins to string up a blanket as a makeshift curtain to provide privacy for Miss Sheppard, then shooed his Mate out of sick-bay. Stephen then helped her undress, averting his eyes as best he could. He inspected her for any signs of broken bones and found her fit. He helped her to clean the blood from her privates and legs and settled her into a hammock.

Stephen gazed down on her kindly. "How long have you been pregnant, Miss Sheppard?"

She turned away from him and remained silent.

A slight, sad smile played on Stephen's lips. "What's your given name, dear?"

"India," she said softly.

"Well, India, the jig is up, as they say," Stephen said gently. "You must tell me the truth so I can help you."

India nodded. "Two and a half monthsthat's how long..." Tears began welling in her eyes. "I'm not anymore am I?"

Stephen stroked her forehead tenderly. "I'm so sorry."

Captain Aubrey paced his cabin angrily, every so often shooting Bonden an evil look. This wasn't just any sailor. Aubrey had known the coxswain for more years than he cared to recall and considered the man a friend. It was never wise for a captain to become too chummy with his petty officers; it made dealing with situations like this that much harder. Aubrey stopped in front of Bonden and met his eyes. "Did you bring this Sheppard woman aboard?"

Barrett shook his head vigorously. "No, Captain, I swear it. I didn't even know she was a woman until about four months ago when she revealed herself to me."

Aubrey raised an eyebrow. "And you didn't think such a shocking revelation warranted my attention?"

Shamefaced, Barrett looked down at the floor. "It's not that sir"

"I see, you found it far too convenient to have your lover so close at hand to spoil it by telling me?"

Barrett sighed. "Something like that, sir."

"I am sorely disappointed in you, Bonden. I might have expected such behavior from a one of the younger crewmen, but not from you!" Aubrey turned and bellowed, "Master-at-arms!"

Instead of the Master, Dr. Maturin poked his head in. "My apologies for interrupting, but may I borrow Mr. Bonden for a moment?" His tone was so subdued and serious, it alarmed both men.

Barrett took a step forward. "Is India?"

"She'll be fine," Stephen replied, "but she'd like to speak with you."

"Doctor," Aubrey snapped, "I hardly think this is appropriate under the circumstances"

"Please, Jack," Stephen begged. "It will just take a moment."

With another displeased grunt, Aubrey inclined his head in ascent. Maturin led them to sick-bay with the Master-at-arms trailing behind.

As soon as Dr. Maturin pulled back the makeshift curtain, Barrett rushed forward and took India's outstretched hand.

"Why did you speak out, Barrett?" she asked. "I told you I wouldn't breathe your name."

He squeezed her hand and smiled. "And I told you I wouldn't abandon you."

Aubrey sighed impatiently. "Miss Sheppard, if you have something to say…"

"I do." India took a deep breath and met Barrett's eyes. "Please forgive me."

Barrett stroked her cheek. "For what, my love?"

"For not telling you…"

"For not telling me what?"

India turned away from him. "The blood…II had a miscarriage."

Barrett went pale. "You were pregnant?"

She nodded miserably. "I was afraid to tell you."

"Because you knew I'd tell the captain and put an end to this madness." His loving green eyes seemed to freeze suddenly as he regarded her. "Our child is dead and it's all your fault."

"It was an accident, Barrett," said Stephen.

Bonden shook his head. "No! It's because she won't act like a proper woman! I told you if this happened we would manage! How could you keep it from me?"

India started to sob. "I sorry…please, Barrett, please forgive me."

"That's enough," Aubrey said curtly. "Master-at-arms, take Mr. Bonden below and clap him in irons while I figure out what to do with the both of them."

Barrett turned away from India and let the Master lead him out. Captain Aubrey started to follow.

"Captain," India called, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Aubrey turned and looked down upon her grimly. "What is it?"

"I never meant any disrespect, sir," she said sincerely. "You're the finest captain I've ever served under."

"You've done this before?" Aubrey asked with surprise.

"Since I was seven," India replied. "My father, the true William Sheppard, wanted to keep me by his side after my mother died. He made my dressing up and acting like a boy a sort of game until it became second nature." She paused, tears springing to her eyes anew. "I know I have no right to ask for favors, but if you must punish Mr. Bonden, I wish you'd punish me in kind."

"As a woman and civilian all I can do is put you on a ship bound for England, which I plan to do at the earliest opportunity," Aubrey told her. "I'm afraid Mr. Bonden will have to answer for the actions of both of you."

Soon after the captain left sick-bay, Miss Sheppard fell into to a deep melancholy, staring vacantly ahead, unable to ease her anguish by shedding more tears. She refused to eat, but at least drank with vigor, no doubt to dull her pain. The doctor gave her a dose of laudanum to help her sleep, then charged Higgins with her care. "I want her watched constantly. If she escapes you and manages to throw herself overboard, I will personally throw you in after her."

Stephen then made for the captain's cabin, determined to express his opinion on the matter of Miss Sheppard and Mr. Bonden whether Jack wanted to hear it or not.

To be continued…


	8. Doctor Maturin Has a Plan

**Chapter Eight: Doctor Maturin Has a Plan**

"Bonden has violated Articles Two and Twenty-seven!" Aubrey bellowed as he and Stephen argued the man's fate in the wardroom. "I have no choice but to call for a court-martial."

Stephen furrowed his brow. "Two and Twenty-seven? Which ones are those?"

With a sigh, Jack passed the Articles of War to the doctor. The Articles were read aloud at least once a month for the edification of the crew. Jack was annoyed that Stephen had failed to memorize the Navy's laws after all these years and tapped his foot impatiently as Maturin read aloud:

"'Article Two: All flag officers, and all persons in or belonging to His Majesty's ships or vessels of war, being guilty of profane oaths, cursings, execrations, drunkenness, uncleanness, or other scandalous actions, in derogation of God's honour, and corruption of good manners, shall incur such punishment as a court martial shall think fit to impose, and as the nature and degree of their offence shall deserve.'" Stephen removed his spectacles and rubbed his eyes. "It isn't as if Bonden brought some whore on board."

"No," Jack quipped, "he cleverly hid his whore in plain sight."

Stephen held back a vitriolic reply and read Article Twenty-seven: "'No person in or belonging to the fleet shall sleep upon his watch, or negligently perform the duty imposed on him, or forsake his station, upon pain of death'" Stephen paused. "'or such other punishment as a court martial shall think fit to impose, and as the circumstances of the case shall require.'" The doctor met the captain's gaze. "You can't seriously be considering putting him to death."

Jack turned away from his old friend. "That's for a court martial to decide."

"Half the crew left their posts to watch the spectacle. We were standing still, for God's sake!" Stephen was relieved to see a certain lack of resolve in Jack's eyes.

Aubrey knew he was being unreasonable, but was in no mood to admit at the moment. "Not only did Bonden hide her true identity from me, he engaged in illicit relations with her and got her pregnant!"

"A fact we would not have discovered had she not _volunteered_ to help a fellow crew member. Bonden did indeed keep the truth from you, but not for one second did this ship or her crew suffer for itquite the opposite in fact." Stephen grinned wryly. "You're angry because she fooled you."

"She fooled all of us," Jack replied without amusement. "Some ship's doctor you are, not to notice such a thing."

Stephen swallowed hard as his eyes shifted to the floor.

Jack slammed his fist on his desk. "You knew!"

"I suspected," Stephen said, raising his hand in protest. "I never asked the question, fearing the answer. For the good of the crew." He grinned sheepishly. "Shall I call for the Master-at-arms?"

"Dammit, Stephen!"

"I have a solution, if you'd like to hear it."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Jack replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"Let them marry and allow her to stay on as my nurse," Stephen suggested. "She's a finer Surgeon's Mate than Higgins can ever hope to be. I don't want to lose her."

Jack snorted. "For the good of the crew, of course."

"Of course."

"You heard what Bonden said to her," Jack reminded him. "They're on the outs. What makes you think they'd want to marry, assuming I'd agree to this solution of yours?"

"Bonden is angry and hurt. He loves Miss Sheppard very much." When Jack raised an eyebrow, Stephen added quickly, "One can tell just by looking at him."

Jack sat down wearily and shook his head. "What would you have me do, Stephen? Celebrate the happy nuptials and give the crew an extra ration of rum?"

"Yes!" Stephen replied enthusiastically. "Except the part about an extra ration of rum."

"I cannot let this pass," Jack said quietly. "Bonden must be punished."

"Then just flog the man and have done with it, the happy nuptials to follow."

Jack gazed at his old friend in surprise. "You're actually recommending that I have him flogged."

"Better that than a hanging," Stephen said. "It is up to your discretion, Jack. And I defy you to find a precedent for this in naval law. Miss Sheppard has served with distinction; you've said as much yourself in the past."

"When I knew her as _Mr._ Sheppard." Jack began gazing at the Articles of War, without really seeing them. "I'll take it under advisement."

It took Stephen a moment to realize he had just been dismissed.

Higgins sat next to India's hammock as he was ordered, stealing frequent glances at his charge. Even in her grief, India realized she had become a more interesting curiosity than all of Doctor Maturin's exotic specimens combined. She wondered how the other menher friendsthought of her now. Barrett was not only popular, but respected as well. They would blame her for his fall, as they should. If only she hadn't told him how she felt, none of this would have ever happened. India felt a lump in her throat that threatened to choke her when Doctor Maturin returned.

Despite the protests of the doctor and Higgins, India climbed out of her hammock and took Maturin's arm. "Has the captain decided what to do with Barrett?"

"Not yet," the doctor replied with an encouraging smile, "but I have no doubt he'll treat him fairly."

India took a chair and began wringing her hands with worry. Doctor Maturin wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and tried to distract her with his latest manuscript, a treatise on the flora and fauna of the Brazilian Rainforest. India listened politely, grateful for the doctor's efforts on Barrett's behalf. Though the doctor would never speak of a private conversation between him and the captain, India knew he had done his best to argue mercy for her beloved. _Yes, beloved_.

Despite the hurtful things Barrett had said to her, India still loved him. But did he still have feeling for her? She recalled the look of panic in his eyes as she lay bleeding on deck, but she also remembered his cruel words and ice-cold expression when she told him their child was dead. She rubbed her eyes on her sleeve as Slade, Nagle and the Boatswain Hollar entered sick-bay.

Doctor Maturin rose. "What is it?"

Slade stepped forward with a bowl of soup in his hand. "Scuttlebutt has it that Miss Sheppard ain't drawing a ration no more."

"She'll not starve, I assure you," the doctor replied

India approached her crewmates and smiled broadly. "Thanks, Slade, but you eat your ration. I'm all right."

"You are at that, WillI mean, Miss," said Nagle. "You stitched me right nice and half the crew besides at one time or another. T'isn't your fault you're a lass."

India felt as if she would burst into tears, but she managed to stop herself. "How's Barrett getting on? Any word?"

The three men looked at each other, then at the doctor. "Well, that's the other reason why we're here," said Mr. Hollar. "There'll be no court martial…"

India breathed a great sigh of relief. Doctor Maturin smiled in triumph.

"But he will be punished." Hollar paused and looked down at his feet. "Tomorrow at eight bells."

The boatswain didn't have to tell her what that meant. Barrett was to be flogged.

Hollar managed to meet her anxious gaze. "And the captain expects you to be there, if you're fit enough."

India remained silent, but the doctor vehemently protested.

"That's to be your punishment, I suppose," explained Hollar. "To see the result of all the trouble you've caused, begging your pardon, Miss."

She lowered her head and nodded. "I'll be there."

"Do you love him?" Nagle asked.

India smiled sadly. "With all my heart."

"Then don't shame him tomorrow," her mate warned. "Stand at attention and don't make a sound."

"You'll not hear a peep from me," she replied. "I promise."

_I've always found it rather perverse that a man is forced to create the whip that will be used on his own back._

Barrett almost grinned at the memory of Doctor Maturin's words on the subject of flogging. He agreed it was a strange custom, but it was tradition. A man sentenced to flogging had twenty-four hours to make his own cat-o-nine tails. If his cat was not completed in time, the unfortunate sailor's punishment was supposed to be increased, but he had never heard of Jack Aubrey following that part of the tradition.

Barrett put the bundle of cord aside, leaned over and rubbed his sore ankles. They were starting to swell a bit from the irons and lack of movement. He almost looked forward to being brought on deck tomorrow so he could stretch his limbs out. He took up his cat again and started singing absent-mindedly under his breath:

_The maiden, oh, the maiden oh._

_The sailor loves the maiden, oh!_

_So early in the morning,_

_The sailor loves the maiden, oh!_

He stopped abruptly, annoyed at himself for his unconscious choice of song. Barrett had spent the last several hours convincing himself he was done with India, but the minute he let his mind wander, he was singing songs about a sailor loving a maiden.

If only he had left her a maiden, he wouldn't be in this fix. Though he was still deeply hurt that India had kept her pregnancy from him, he knew he had only himself to blame. When he withdrew his affections from her weeks ago, what else could she do but hide her condition? Now all was lost.

True, he would not be facing court martial, but the captain would soon send India away. Barrett would do what he could for her, of course. He planned to give her all the money he had and he would send her off with a letter to his sister in London (surely, Doctor Maturin would help him write it). Annie was in service to a well-to-do family in Kensington; he hoped she could secure India a situation. He frowned at the thought of India working as a servant girl, but it was the best a poor woman could hope for.

As if it had just occurred to Barrettas indeed it didhe suddenly understood why India had fought so hard to continue living in this man's world. As Will Sheppard, India had position and respect. She could use her healing talents to their full potential. All these things had been stripped from her now and she would be forced to live the rest of her life as a drudge. With a deep sigh, he abandoned his cat and felt tears stinging his eyes. He prayed he could hold her just once more, if only to beg her forgiveness.

The next day just before eight bells, Barrett shielded his eyes as sunlight streamed into his dank cell, followed by three figures. One held a bayonetthe Royal Marine charged with guarding him. As his eyes adjusted to the bright light he recognized Hollar and Doudle. The boatswain picked up Barrett's cat and pronounced it acceptable with a nod, while the marine removed his leg irons. Doudle helped Barrett to his feet and handed him his best shirt. "You'll be all right, mate."

"Aye," said Hollar. "It'll be over before you know it."

Barrett snorted and grinned in an effort to cover his nervousness as he changed his shirt. In all his years in the service, this would be the first time he faced such a punishment.

As they led him on deck, Barrett had been prepared to see the grate he would soon be tied to on the gangway, but he wasn't prepared to see India standing next to Doctor Maturin. She looked pale and weak, but she stood at attention, her head held high. As there were no appropriate clothes for her aboard ship, she still wore her shirt and trousers, but her kerchief, hat and jacket were denied her now that she was officially a civilian; which made Barrett wonder why she was on deck at all. _She should be in sickbay resting._

The Royal Marines stood with their bayonets fixed, as the crew looked to Captain Aubrey taking his place at the helm in front of a podium.

"Uncover!" ordered Lt. Pullings. All but the Captain removed their hats.

Aubrey set the Articles of War upon the podium and began to recite: "'Article Thirty-six: All other crimes not capital committed by any person or persons in the fleet, which are not mentioned in this act, or for which no punishment is hereby directed to be inflicted, shall be punished by the laws and customs in such cases used at sea. '" He met Barrett's eyes. "Barrett Bonden, coxswain, you are hereby charged with failure to report the presence of a woman aboard ship and engaging in an illicit affair with said woman. Have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Not in my defense, sir," Barrett replied as he stole a glance at India, "butI don't want her here." He could see the hurt in her eyes at his words, but he was only trying to protect her from witnessing his ordeal.

"Request denied," Aubrey answered curtly. "Seize him up."

Barrett removed his shirt and allowed his mates to tie him to the grate.

"One dozen," the captain ordered. "Mr. Hollar, do your duty."

Barrett could feel India's eyes boring into him, but he stared straight ahead through the grating as the first five lashes tore into his flesh. Right before the sixth, he turned his head toward her and met her eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she flinched at each stroke, but she didn't make a sound. For that he was very proud.

"Seven…eight….nine…"

"That's my girl," he breathed.

India smiled through her tears and mouthed, _I love you._

Barrett closed his eyes and grinned, the sting of the cat biting into his back briefly lessened.

As soon as Doudle and Hollar untied him, India rushed to him and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. The marine closest to them moved to stop her, but Captain Aubrey shook his head.

'I'm so sorry for the all the horrid things I said," Barrett croaked.

"Don't worry about that now, dearest," India said gently. "I need to look after you."

Barrett nodded weakly and leaned against her as she led him below. If the two lovers had been able to tear their gazes from each other, they would have been surprised to see the stirring expressions of the entire crew at the sight of their obvious devotion to each other.

And no one was more affected by the sight than Captain Aubrey.

To be continued…


	9. And They Lived

**Chapter Nine: And They Lived…**

"Your beautiful back," India sniffed as she slathered salve on Barrett's wounds.

"No tears now," Barrett told her, trying to hold back a few of his own. He laid across the doctor's operating table on his stomach as India tended to him. Doctor Maturin had very kindly left the two of them alone, knowing she was fully capable of dressing his wounds. At first the ointment stung like the devil on his raw flesh, but after a moment a pleasant numbness set in. "I missed you, India. I'm so sorry."

India helped him to sit up and started wrapping clean bandages around his trunk. "I missed you too, Barrett, but it won't be long before I'll be missing you forever."

"Don't talk like that," he said chucking her under her chin. "I've made plans for youa job, enough money to manage for a while…"

"I don't want your money."

"But you'll take itno arguments." Barrett stroked her hair and stole a kiss. "I want you to take my name as well."

She smiled, but looked as if she were about to cry. "Are you sure? After all I've put you through?"

"It was worth it," he said sincerely. "Say you'll marry me."

"Of course, I will!" India almost threw her arms around his neck, but stopped herself just in time. "You must ask the captain to marry us before I have to go."

Barrett kissed her again softly. "I'll ask him, my lovethough not today, of course."

India gently ran her hand through his hair. "I want a lock of your hair to keep with me…the sound of your voice, the sparkle in your eyes I'll keep in my heart."

Barrett nuzzled her neck. "And I'll take the scent of you, which is almost as sweet as the taste of you." He pulled her shirt off her shoulder and placed his lips on her freckled skin.

She giggled. "You're hardly in a condition for such talk."

"Just as well," he said in a throaty whisper, "I'm tired of talking." Despite the stinging itch of his back, Barrett found he couldn't resist her nearness and their relative privacy any longer. He covered her mouth with his and pulled her to him. India placed her hands gingerly on his shoulders.

Barrett was grateful for India's gentleness, but didn't respond in kind. He had yearned for the feel of her body against his for weeks and had difficulty controlling himself. He couldn't help but notice there was far less meat on her bones than there had been when they made love in the temple. Her breasts were still lusciously full and even in his present state he desperately wanted to feel her bare skin against his. Her beguiling moans in his ear further fueled his passion when she suddenly shrieked and pushed him away.

"Captain!" India jumped from the table and saluted; Barrett followed.

"At ease, Bonden," the captain said wryly. "Miss Sheppard, you needn't salute me."

"Sorry, sir," she said quietly. "Force of habit."

Aubrey put his hands behind his back and looked the couple up and down, seemingly taking their measure. "Though many captains of the Fleet carry women aboard their ships regularly, the wives of officers and such, I have shunned the practice. In my experience, women are a distraction a man-of-war can ill afford. I imagine there are a handful of ladies who have proved themselves useful, but I understand that in large part, they are more trouble than they're worth."

Barrett and India glanced at each other, disheartened as well as confused by Captain Aubrey's speech.

"Miss Sheppard," he continued. "Doctor Maturin has made a great point of informing me of your singular worth and he would have me keep you on as his nurse."

India's eyes brightened and she grinned from ear to ear. The captain stayed her excitement with a stern look. "There is problem."

Barrett took India's hand. "What's that, sir?"

"As skilled a healer as you are," Aubrey told her, "there is no way I can allow an unmarried woman to remain aboard the _Surprise_."

"Is that all, sir?" Barrett asked with a smile. "Not a moment before you came in I asked her to marry me."

"Did you now?" Aubrey teased. "Well, problem solvedassuming Miss Sheppard has accepted."

India started to weep. "Of course I did!" She embraced her beloved carefully, then the captain, though only briefly, somehow sensing Aubrey's discomfiture at her show of emotion.

"Miss Sheppard, help Mr. Bonden below so he can have his supper, then come to the wardroom." When Barrett raised an eyebrow, Aubrey added. "If you're going to marry on my ship there are a few details that require attention."

India did as Aubrey ordered and helped Barrett below. The other crewmen tried to tend to their own business, but Barrett saw their curious glances and decided to break the news of his impending marriage in the morning. Right now, he wanted to dream of his India in peace.

India had been reluctant to part with Barrett, but there was no way she could stay below with him until they were married. Then they would have a curtained-off corner to themselves, still sharing their quarters with the rest of the crewsomething that would take no getting used to at all, India thought happily. She rushed to the wardroom, both eager and apprehensive to hear whatever it was the captain had to say.

She was a little relived that Doctor Maturin was there as well. He smiled, but didn't say a word. On top of the great oak table was a large package tied with twine. "Well, open it," Aubrey said without preamble.

She suppressed a giggle as she untied the string and folded back the thick brown paper. India gasped. Inside was gown of fine blue silk, a gossamer white underdress, white silk stockings, and matching garters. When she looked up at the two officers, she blushed and covered the underpinnings with the paper. "I don't understand."

Aubrey nodded. "You can hardly be properly married wearing tarry trousers."

"These fine things can't be for me," she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

The captain put a fatherly hand on her shoulder. "They were made for my wife, but if she were here I have no doubt she would present them to you herself."

India shook her head. "I couldn't."

"Of course you can," Aubrey bellowed. "No arguments, is that understood?"

"Yes, sir." She saluted again then regarded Aubrey sheepishly. "Not to be contrary sir, but you might as well get used to it. Until you put me off this ship, you're my captain and you will have my obedience whether you want it or not."

She then went up to Doctor Maturin and took his hands in hers. "A greater friend I could never hope for. I would be honored if you would give me away."

Overcome, Stephen took her hand and kissed it lightly in the courtliest manner. "The honor would be mine."

On the occasion of their wedding a fortnight later, a clean and pressed Barrett Bonden was enthralled by the sight of his bride in pale blue. India walked up the gangway on the arm of Doctor Maturin in his dress uniform. India's shoulder-length brown hair was done up with ribbons and she was holding a bouquet of what looked like strips of stiff sail tied cleverly to look like flowers.

Captain Jack Aubrey attempted to keep the tone of the ceremony solemn, but failed, breaking out into an infectious grin halfway through. Barrett kissed India with the captain's leave, though more amorously than perhaps he should have in public. The crew hooped and hollered; Captain Aubrey cleared his throat loudly. "Save something for later, Mr. Bonden."

After the wedding, there was dancing and singing; the drinking goes without saying. An extra ration of rum was given to the crew, not that they needed spirits to make them quite merry.

Barrett entertained the crew, but delighted his bride with his own version of the old broadside ballad, _The Female Smuggler_, "Which I call _The Female Surgeon!_"

_O come list a while, and you shall hear,  
By the rolling sea lived a maiden fair.  
Her father had followed the surgeon's trade,  
Like a warlike hero.  
Like a warlike hero that never was afraid. _

Now, in sailor's clothing young _India__ did go,  
Dressed like a sailor from top to toe  
Her aged father was the only care  
Of this female surgeon.  
Of this female surgeon who never did despair. _

With her bandages wrapped she went aboard.  
And by her side hung a surgeon's sword,  
In her belt two bone saws; well armed for war  
Was this female surgeon,  
Was this female surgeon, who never feared a scar.

Roaring laughs and applause followed, while India bestowed an ardent kiss on her husband's lips in payment for his fine song.

Nagle pulled out his pipe for a rousing chorus of _Gay Spanish Ladies_. As the rum disappeared the songs became bawdier and the happy couple was anxious to be alone. Noting their restlessness, Dr. Maturin took the opportunity to lead them away. "I think it's high time I give you my wedding present."

As they entered sick-bay, Barrett and India saw that it had been cleared of all supplies and instruments. In their place was a sort of boweran extra-wide hammock tied with bits of colorful fabric and ribbon.

"It would be a shame for you to spend your wedding night in a corner down below," the doctor said looking quite pleased with himself.

India rushed to Dr. Maturin and kissed him on the cheek.

Barrett inclined his head in thanks, but seemed unsure. "Thank you for thinking of us, Doctor, but I don't rightly know if it would be proper for us to stay here. Newlyweds being what they are, if you take my meaning, sir."

Dr. Maturin raised his hand. "Not another word, Barrett. I insist. After all I am a doctor as well as a naturalist." He broke out in a sly grin. "Feel free to do whatever comes naturally. Just don't break anything," he added with a wink as he closed the door after him.

As soon as the doctor was gone, India threw her arms around her husband and kissed him violently, all the while stripping off his jacket, kerchief and shirt. She explored his bare chest first with the tips of her fingers, then her mouth.

Barrett caught India's hands and held them behind her back. "We have all night, love." She lifted her head and allowed him to kiss her moist, pink lips. He probed her mouth with his tongue, tempted to tarry there, but there was so much more of her body to explore. The dress Mrs. Aubrey had unwittingly donated showed India's bosom to great effect. The latest style had the waistline just below the breasts which cinched them up more alluringly than the tightest corset could have. He kissed the exposed flesh, then released her hands. He cupped her breasts through the blue silk; India moaned and arched her back. Barrett wrapped his arms around her waist, running his strong hands over her back and buttocks. "Time for bed."

"I thought you just said we had all night." India pushed him away with a smile and told him to sit down in the doctor's chair. She laid a blanket on the floor in front of him and sat at his feet, trailing her fingertips lightly over his thighs. Barrett's cock was already straining against his trousers. "You're driving me mad, lass. Don't tease me any longer."

India put her hands on his thighs and arched her back like a cat, her breasts brushed his cock. "When I was being bathed and dressed at the temple, Paro and Chandra whispered a thing or two in my ear."

"Don't keep me waiting," he groaned.

She untied his trousers and released his hardening cock She spit in her hand and stroked him until he swore. India wet her lips and covered the head of his cock, encircling the head with her tongue. Barrett grunted with satisfaction as he put his hand lightly on the back of her head.

The Devadasi courtesans had taught her well. Seconds before he reached climax, India stopped, stood up and pulled her gown up above her waist. Silk stockings covered her legs to her milky thighs, her pretty cunt peeked out from under the light blue silk.

"Turn around," he breathed. With a coy smile, she obliged, but turned her head and watched him over her shoulder. He put his hands on the soft globes of her ass, then rubbed his fingers between her legs. He gently pushed down on her back so that she would lean forward, giving him full access to her cunt. He began licking her and probing her with his tongue from behind. India shriek out his name, not caring who might hear it.

Barrett grinned triumphantly and redoubled his efforts. India began thrashing about and moving her hips, trying to increase the contact. "Barrett please, put your cock inside me! I need you inside me!"

His cock ached for her. As he stood, his trousers fell to the floor and he kicked them away. Barrett put his cock against her dripping entrance; India reached behind her and grabbed Barrett's backside and pulled him inside her. Barrett put his hands on her hips and began to thrust inside her. India took a tight hold of their bower; her body moved back and forth with the swinging of the hammock, aiding his thrusts. Barrett reached one hand around and began rubbing her clit.

He was so close, as was India. As exquisite as their present position felt, he wanted to see her face as they both came. Reluctantly he withdrew. India whimpered as her knees buckled. Barrett caught her, turned her around and embraced her. "Please don't stop," she begged.

"Never," Barrett whispered. He put his strong hands on her buttocks and lifted her onto his cock. India gasped and put her arms around his neck, then wrapped her legs around his waist. He thrust up inside her as she leaned back slightly, giving him a fine view of her beautiful face and delicious breasts peeking out of the neckline of her gown. India cries became louder and she ground her pelvis against his as she came.

With a final, deep thrust and a guttural cry of "_India_" Barrett buried his cock inside her and shot his seed.

They climbed exhausted into their cozy hammock, peacefully wrapped in each other's embrace. In two days, sick-bay would be filled with wounded. India would be toiling at Dr. Maturin's side while Barrett would be at the helm keeping the _Surprise_ steady.

For now at least, Mr. and Mrs. Bonden were happy and content.

**The End**


End file.
